Gold Coast Guide, Part Two
Locations *On a barrel in the Wayshriner's Wares camp near the Gold Coast Wayshrine in the Gold Coast. Contents The Gold Coast: Retreat for the Longhouse Emperors By Astinia Isauricus, Publication Date: 8th Rain's Hand, 2E566 The Historic City of Kvatch The hilltop city of Kvatch is one of the oldest Colovian cities in Cyrodiil, with a rich history and vibrant tradition. The inhabitants of Kvatch enjoy a reputation for being well-read and pleasant, as well as conservative and pious. For those devout travelers who wish to commune with or learn more about the Divines, the priests of Kvatch welcome pilgrims for devotions and worship with open arms. The legendary Great Cathedral of Akatosh dominates Kvatch's skyline, with an awe-inspiring profile and elegant interior. With shrines to each of the Divines, the Cathedral draws visitors from far and wide to gaze upon its majesty and beauty. The venerable Order of the Hour, protectors of the Primate of Akatosh and the Cathedral, can often be seen going about their duties in and around the Cathedral. They supplement the efforts of the Kvatch Warders, who have kept watch over the city for generations. Between the two groups, Kvatch remains one of the safest places in all of the Empire. But don't think Kvatch serves only as a destination for worship and reflection. It also hosts one of the oldest fighting pits in Tamriel - the legendary Kvatch Arena. While no arena can rival the one in Imperial City, many of that arena's best fighters got their start right here on the Gold Coast. Enjoying a match at the Kvatch Arena provides a great opportunity to see novice fighters before they earn a place in Imperial City. *** The Cosmopolitan Paradise of Anvil The port of call when journeying to the Gold Coast, Anvil is the crown jewel of the Abecean Sea! As the Gold Coast's finest port city, Anvil hosts retreats for royalty and dignitaries from across Cyrodiil and beyond. The wise and noble Count Ephrem Benirus bears the title of Imperial Prefect and governs this fine city at the pleasure of the Emperor, who often visits during the summer months. A lucky visitor may witness out great Emperor Leovic waving to his loyal subjects from the balcony of Anvil Castle. Travelers from all over come to take advantage of the wonderful open air markets, filled with curiosities and delicacies from across Tamriel. Others come to dine at the many fine eateries. Still others frolic on the sandy beaches and swim the clear waters of the Abecean Sea. While the city has many luxurious accommodations for noble families and those of means, some of the citizenry also cater to visitors with a smaller purse, offering guest rooms in their own cozy, beach-front cottages. Ultimately, there is no more desirable travel destination than the temperate and beautiful Gold Coast. Whether you come on a pilgrimage to the Great Cathedral of Akatosh, stay to enjoy the exciting fights at the Kvatch Arena, delve into our ancient ruins, or take in the metropolitan splendor of Anvil, you will find the luxuries and adventures you seek on the edge of the Abecean Sea. Come soon. We look forward to seeing you! Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Online: Gold Coast Tomes Category:Books about Imperials Category:Books about Geography